Thunder
by BrownEyedHusky
Summary: Because she doesn't have to be extraordinary for him to do these extraordinary things for her. SasuSaku.


Title: **Thunder**

Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

Guided by: **The song "I won't say I'm in love" from the movie Hercules.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. **

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Haruno Sakura woke up early in this particular day, which she was kind of grateful for. Well, the thing was: this was that one day which is always filled with flowers, chocolates, and declaration of love.

Yupp, its _Valentine's Day._

Apparently, when there is love in the air, people are magically healthier than they had ever been. She wasn't complaining, of course. As Konoha's top medic nin, her goal is make her patients live a very long healthy life. But in the hospital at the moment, they were no patients to tend to.

Looking out from her office window, Sakura could see all the red decorations around the village. She could see couples holding hands while walking, passing by other couples dining out. Three years ago, she would've wished she had someone – dark-haired, dark-eyed, the last of his line – to spend this day with. But three years ago, she decided to move on.

Ever since Uchiha Sasuke came back, he changed drastically. This was only visible of course to the original team seven, who knew the Uchiha the most. He was more tolerate of them; he was more open to Naruto, Kakashi, and surprisingly, to her as well. She figured that when she finally decided not to cling to him anymore, he accepted her friendship. And when she finally gave up on seeing him as something more than a friend, she became one of his best friends.

Sakura looked back at the pile of papers on her desk. Even with her shift moving so slowly, it didn't give a break from paper works. For today, she wouldn't mind.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

When the sun was about to set, Sakura finally finished all of her work. She slowly stretched her arms behind her back, popping her shoulders, and stood up. She locked her office door and walked to the reception desk to sign off.

"Haruno-san!" the receptionist brightly smiled at her. – _Why is she so happy?_ – "These are for you!"

While waiting for her perky receptionist to grab something under her desk, Sakura signed out on their time sheet. Before she could finish writing her time off, she saw something colorful from her peripherals as the receptionist emerged from under the desk.

Sakura's eyes widened.

The receptionist slowly hand them to the shocked kuniochi.

They were beautiful.

Absolutely exquisite.

And positively _expensive._

In her arms, was a bouquet that was filled with flowers in red and white. Roses stood out the most. It was Valentine's day after all. There were baby breaths around them, and some other flowers that she doesn't recognize but very elegant nonetheless. She recognized the light blue orchid she told a certain someone that she loved and adored. They were wrapped in an elegant plastic with a red ribbon tied at the base of the flowers.

She looked at her receptionist to ask who were they from, but she must've read her mind for she cut her doctor off, "Uchiha-san dropped this off for you before lunch."

Oh how she blushed deeply.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Walking back to her apartment, Sakura was blushing madly with the thought of Sasuke – the Uchiha Sasuke – buying her the flowers, walking to the hospital with them, probably getting teased by his teammates from his mission, and the shocked faces of all the witnesses. At first, she doubted it was really Sasuke who gave her the bouquet but she soon realized only he knows what kind of flowers she liked.

It was so sweet.

Too sweet for Sasuke.

But it was absolutely just so… so _Sasuke. _

It was subtle yet bold.

She remembered having lunch with Naruto and Sasuke the day before. Naruto wanted to go out for lunch with Sakura and Sasuke since he and Sasuke has a mission the next day, with Shikamaru and Neji. Being the protective teammates they were, they went from asking her questions about her plans for the heart's day and who she will be spending it with to lecturing her about how she shouldn't go out and not accept any offers of dates or even flowers.

That wouldn't be a problem, though.

They already convinced a certain blond who owns the only flower shop in the village not to make some for their precious pink-haired teammate.

The legendary team seven was also known as the next generation legendary sannin. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and the Uchiha Sasuke are the leaf's village most powerful shinobi. And alongside of them were Sai and Yamato. They are very well known for their skills as well known as their overprotectiveness with their only female teammate. Lets just say for years now, Sakura hadn't been on a date except with her team dates of course.

She looked down at the bouquet she was cradling on her arms; Sakura sighed. This isn't what teammates usually do for each other. If that was true, then where are her flowers from Naruto and Kakashi? What about from Sai and Yamato? Although she kind of figured, Naruto would just treat her to Ichiraku when they come back, Sai would come up with who knows what, and Kakashi and Yamato would let her drag them to whatever she wants to do.

So if Sasuke keeps this – this heart warming gestures that fills her stomach with butterflies, she might just fall in love with him all over again. She rolled her eyes. '_**If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that, **__huh?'_

On her walk back to her apartment, Sakura passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She looked inside the store, and she could see her best friend just busy with her customers. It is Valentine's Day after all. She thought about how Sasuke probably got these from Ino's shop. She would just love to know how it all happened.

She grinned, and went inside the shop.

Yamanaka Ino instantly noticed her best friend within the crowd of her customes – who doesn't with her pink hair?

But most importantly, she noticed the object she held in her arms.

She gasped.

There was no way those were from her shop. She grew jealous at the fact that all she could do was look at it. Not even in her imagination she could come up with something like that. Some of the flowers don't even grow in Konoha. But _damn, _wasn't that just the most beautiful – most expensive – looking bouquet that ever set foot on the face of the planet.

Where the hell did she get that?!

Or better yet…

"Who the hell gave you those?" Ino shouted at Sakura who just barely made it inside her shop. The customers all turned around to look at the embarrassed kuniochi.

Then they all gasps – well three women in the shop did while all the guys took this as a hint that their women would like _that_ bouquet.

"I want that!"

"Make that one for me!"

"Honey, get that for me!"

Sakura looked at them pointing at the flowers in her arms.

And wait – wasn't Ino supposed to know who gave this to her?

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

As soon as Sakura closed the door of her apartment, she looked for a glassed vase to set her flowers in. It became chaotic inside the Yamanaka Shop the second she set foot in her best friend's shop. And it took her only a sec to get outta there too.

Ino chased after her outside of the shop. Sakura was confused as to why Ino doesn't know where the flowers came from. She was the only florist in their village.

Apparently, something like that was not from her. Oh how she wished it was. She also explained how some of the flowers in her bouquet don't even grow in Konoha or anywhere near it. So she asked again who they were from.

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Ino went from being irritated at the fact that she cant even recreate that arrangement for her other customers to smiling evilly at her best friend. Sakura backed up a little bit.

"_You are someone special to him."_

Of course she was. One training session with her team minus Sai and Yamato, Sasuke admitted to them that they were his special people. Naruto grinned and hugged his best friend with all his might. Of course Sasuke hit the dobe. Sakura smiled softly at him, and Kakashi watched his former student trying to pry his other former student off of him. He faintly smiled.

"_This is the proof, Sakura! He is in love with you!"_

She pushed Ino back to her shop while muttering something about how much of an idiot she was. And so she won't say anything else that's related to her and Sasuke. Fan girls are everywhere, after all. Even the ones that were in a relationship. They still thrive for Sasuke's attention.

Even Ino, who was in a very committed relationship with the lazy genius shinobi, can't help but also desperately want Sasuke's attention.

Before Ino disappeared in her shop, she looked back at Sakura.

"_This is why __**no guy**__tries anything with you. It simply __**is **__not __**worth the aggravation **__from a certain Uchiha."_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond. There was absolutely no way she is ever gonna look at Sasuke as anything more than a dear friend. Nope, she will not hope for that again. And she will not get her heart crushed like those many years ago. **That's ancient history.**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The next day at noon, Sakura came out of the hospital and headed down at a restaurant where she will meet her girl friends. No matter how busy they all were, they still try to find some time to have lunch, the very least. When she reached her destination, she noticed she was the last one to come. Tenten and Ino were already chatting away while Hinata was looking out the window.

Probably thinking about a certain loud-mouthed blonde idiot.

She greeted her friends and they proceeded to order their food. They talked about Sakura's hospital duties and training sessions with the Godaime, Ino's flower shop business, Tenten's developing a technique that can make her use all of her weapons in a single attack, and Hinata's family problems.

Then Ino mentioned the flowers Sakura got from a certain shinobi.

It wasn't a brain teaser, really. Tenten and Hinata didn't need to ask who they were from. That was pretty much obvious. They wanted know, however, how it all happened.

It was still hard to believe that Sasuke would do something so attention-grabbing for Sakura.

After Sakura told them how she got them, the girls squealed. Well, except for Hinata who just had pink tints on her cheeks.

"He is so in love with you!"

"That's exactly what I told her!"

Sakura sighed. "Look, I am not gonna interpret something like this to a whole new level."

Ino snorted. "There is no other way to look at this." Tenten nodded in agreement.

"He cares about me," Sakura started. "This is his way of showing it. My team has different ways to show that. Watch, Naruto would treat me when he comes back. Sai will 'lay down his life for me' in some way. Yamato will give me something from a different village, and Kakashi would give me a you-can-decide-what-we'll-do-today pass. It doesn't mean they're all in love with me."

"They might as well be," Tenten blurted out without thinking. "I mean – you don't see them with any other girls, do you?"

"That's only because one of them is the densest person in the world!"

Hinata blushed.

Sakura smirked. "I will make sure they will find the girls for them."

"Think whatever you want to think, forehead," Ino took a sip of her tea. "But it looks like Sasuke is putting a lot of effort that couldn't just be passed as a caring teammate."

Sakura thought about it for a while.

"I'm not gonna think much of it and get hurt again," she started and looked out the window. "I've **been there**. I've **done that**. It wasn't worth it."

The girls look at the medic with sad eyes. They knew what she and Naruto went through for Sasuke. After he left, Naruto and Sakura dedicated their lives so they can become stronger and bring him back.

This village wasn't home without him.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata slowly looked at one of her best friends. "If I may say so freely, I just think that when we were kids, the time was… inconvenient for the two of you."

"For any of us in that matter."

Ino agreed with both Hinata and Tenten.

They all know the inconvenience. _The Uchiha Massacre._

_The war against Sand and Leaf._

_Ino's obsession with the Uchiha._

"Maybe it's always just gonna be inconvenient for us because it's not meant to be," Sakura looked down at her cup of tea. "He doesn't love me the way I loved him back then, and that is completely ok with me."

Hinata looked at her sympathetically.

"And it's because I am not in love with him anymore."

Ino snorted. "**Who'd you think you're kidding**?! **He's the earth and heaven to you!**"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Here we go again. _

"It's like a secret," Tenten looked at her. "You are **try**ing **to keep it hidden** from us." Tenten tried to look hurt for the effects.

"It's not a secret because I am telling you the truth! Can we please just get off this subject?"

Hinata and Tenten nodded but it doesn't seem like Ino was in the same boat with them.

She took Sakura's hand. "**Honey**," she started. "**We can see right through you**. _I _can see right through you. So stop being such a **girl. You can't conceal it**!"

Glare. "I am not being a girl!"

Ino started laughing. "Chill, Sakura."

Tenten shook her head and smiled. "Sakura-chan, we just think **we know how you feel** because we kinda went through that phase."

Sakura looked at her girl best friends.

And her eyes softened.

Oh she knew how Ino was in denial for years with how she felt for Shikamaru. He wasn't just the guy she dreamt of when they were kids (cough-Sasuke-cough). And finally, it took Ino some competition with the Kazekage's sister to make her realize. She _was _in love with him!

As for Tenten, she had always believed that no guy can ever distract her. And she believed that for years. Until _he _came to Konoha with his brother (the Kazekage) and his sister (Ino's competition). Maybe that was the reason she never bothered with crushes because the guy that can actually distract her lived in a different village. Even when she felt something, she was still in denial. And it was for a while too.

Now if it took Ino some competition for Shikamaru's attention, it took long distance for Tenten. She had always been feeling sad and lonely after Kankuro visits the Leaf Village. And for some time, while still in denial, she was fine with it. Until she had enough and just confessed to him.

"You immediately knew that I liked Shikamaru, Forehead," Ino smiled at her best friend warmly. "Just like how you immediately knew Tenten liked Kankuro. No matter how we both denied it."

Tenten smiled at Ino. "Now, it's our time. We know **who you are thinking of**, Sakura-chan."

"We've always known who."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura glanced up on her living room clock hanging on her white walls.

One o'clock in the morning.

She had been studying for nine hours now after a ten-hour shift in the hospital. She knew she should be resting, but she couldn't fall behind her reading. She loved her profession. No matter how demanding and time consuming it could be. Besides she wanted to be prepared for her training with the Hokage.

And so with this determination, Sakura convinced herself to study for one more hour. After all, her hospital shift doesn't start until noon. She has plenty of time.

When she was about to crack open another hard bound medical book her Hokage gave her, there was a light knocking on her door.

That was odd.

It was one in the morning.

It could be an emergency in the hospital, but those damn ANBU would've barged in her apartment without permission, not caring what she was up to (which bugged Naruto and Sasuke to no end).

And so just to be safe, she took out a kunai and headed for her door. She stopped in front of it and waited. The chakra signature from the other side of the door suddenly became noticeable.

With confusion and worry written on her face, Sakura opened her door to Uchiha Sasuke – still in his full ANBU uniform, obviously just getting back from his mission.

For the past years, after his probation and quickly became ANBU, Sasuke would always come straight to her apartment right after every single one of his missions. She guessed that because he knew she still care for him, it was his way of telling her that he was ok and very much alive.

Sakura thought that in a way he was making sure she doesn't worry anymore because _he cares._

"Are you in any way injured?"

"Hn"

While Sakura knew he wasn't injured at all, she still continued to look over him, just in case. _Not because he looked rather sexy and dashing in his ANBU uniform. _She blushed.

Meanwhile, Sasuke watched his female teammate scanned her eyes over his body. Tsk. She knew he was fine. She should be the one she should look after. Noticing her eyes, Sasuke concluded she was probably pushing herself really hard again. The bags under them proved just how exhausted she was. Her chakra reserve was rather low. Soon, she will suffer with chakra exhaustion.

She wasn't weak anymore. There was nothing she needed to prove.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked as his eyes met hers.

She shook her head. "Not really. I've been studying for hours. I kinda… forgot."

"Tsk"

She knew he hates when she doesn't take care of herself but honestly she just forgets sometimes.

Sasuke grabbed her hand gently that was motionless on her side. He kept his gaze on her, watching her cheeks get tainted with pink. He smirked.

Sakura's face felt warm as the blood rushed to her cheeks. And her hand (the one that her used-to-be love of her life is currently holding) burned like hell. Sasuke suddenly became rather a touchy feely guy towards her. It wasn't as obvious like Naruto. His was more subtle and gentle.

And she gets addicted to it.

Sasuke slowly tugged her out of her apartment and onto the road. Still holding her hand, he dragged her towards the center of the village.

Sakura was just glad that not a lot of people were out this late or else they will surely be the talk of the town. As if they weren't already. She glanced down at their link hands and she softly smiled all the way to the restaurant.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Of course the Uchiha Sasuke would take her to an expensive restaurant. She looked at the said man who was calmly sitting across from her.

Just watching her as she scan the menu.

"Stop staring at me," she nervously whispered while hiding her face behind the menu. "…like that."

Sasuke smirked.

Besides the changes she noticed about him like how he opens up to his team more and even often would touch her in an innocent way of course, he also had the habit of staring at her… rather intensely.

She remembered the first time he started doing this (or just the first time she had ever caught him). It was before training with the whole team seven. She was leaning against the railings of what is now known as the team seven bridge, Naruto was sitting down beside her, Sasuke was leaning against the railings of the opposite side of the bridge, Sai was standing beside him and Yamato standing next to Sai. All were waiting patiently for Kakashi.

After about two hours, she felt an intense gaze on her. Lifting her gaze from Naruto, Sakura looked up to find Sasuke just staring at her. The next words she was supposed to say to Naruto were suddenly caught in her throat.

And for a while, she stared back.

And when Naruto noticed her attention wasn't on him anymore, he followed her gaze and landed on Sasuke. He grinned and stated the obvious. Well, he yelled the obvious just in time for Kakashi to show up.

So the whole training for that day, and a week after that, Naruto teased, Sai kept asking questions because he was rather confused, and Yamato and Kakashi exchanging looks.

"Thank you," Sakura looked at him and smiled. "The flowers were beautiful."

He nodded his head and smirked.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

After patiently waiting for her to finish her meal, Sasuke stood up and paid for their food. While he was outta her sight, Sakura rested her chin on her folded arms on top of their table. Now that her tummy was contented and full, her body was reacting too. She started feeling tired.

Struggling to stay up, Sakura watched the couple on her right through her peripherals. She could hear the guys sweet nothings and the girl's "I love you." It made her think of telling Sasuke that she loves him.

Wait.

Wait.

She does not love him. She is _not _in love with him anymore. She is so over him.

There is just **no chance** and absolutely **no way** she is ever going to fall for him again.

_I wont ever. _

_**I wont**__ even __**say it. **_

"Should I carry you."

Sakura lifted her head from her arms and frowned at him while shaking her head. Before she can get up from her chair, Sasuke gently pulled her up by her arm and guided her out the restaurant.

And he didn't let go of her arm until they were in front of her apartment.

Turning to face him, Sakura tilted her head to the side to look him in the eye and thanked him for the wonderful dinner.

He nodded.

Sakura turned her back on him and opened her door. She looked back at him.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

Instead of nodding at her to acknowledge her statement, Sasuke took a step forward and bent his head down tilting it on the side until his lips were directly on her cheek.

He watched as Sakura stiffened. And she could just tell he was smirking from her reaction.

Before she can step back to glare at him, Sasuke softly – gently – placed a kiss on her cheek. And he lingered for a while before he stepped back.

"Hn. Goodnight."

He turned his back on her and walked towards the Uchiha compound.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura wished she didn't visit her bored best friend in her flower shop. Here she was, hands on her hips with a very triumphant smirked on her face.

"What did I tell you!"

When she saw Sakura with an irritated look, Ino started dancing happily singing (badly) about Sasuke and Sakura being together finally.

They were not together. So he took her out for a dinner. Nothing new, really.

Except for the kiss…

She could still feel his soft lips on her cheek.

She touched her cheek and smiled. She could feel her face flushing. Her heart pounding. Much like last night. It was such an innocent kiss that left a big imprint in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it throughout the night.

Sakura's day dream was short lived when Ino decided to be loud again.

Sakura actually had to jump and tackle Ino to keep her from happily dancing and singing nonsense. "Be quiet, Ino."

"Please, Sakura," Ino smirked at her. "Just accept it! I will never give up on this, so save yourself from me and just say it!"

"I am not in love with him and neither he is with me."

Ino was about to her to open her mouth to bug Sakura once again when a group of running –giggling – girls passed by her shop.

The girls didn't need to check out what was happening outside. Those girls were very familiar. They always come in groups and they always try to follow (stalk) someone.

A certain Uchiha.

Who already belongs to her best friend, technically.

"Just imagine when **you** guys are together, we can finally get rid of the world of these **swoon**ing little girls."

Sakura kept staring outside. "Ino, some of them are actually very talented ninjas."

"Well they are very annoying."

_Annoying._

Sakura looked at her. "**You** were once like that too, just like me."

Ino thought about it and **sigh**ed.

Sakura was right. And the only way she stopped her affections with the Uchiha was because he left the village and she found someone else. These girls' fascination with Sasuke was unbreakable.

Something drastic has to happen for them to finally stop pursuing the handsome shinobi.

Ino smirked.

This was **why** she needed to make Sakura realized (stop **deny**ing **it, **already!) it was her and Sasuke's time to be together now.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sitting under the comfort of the tree by the training ground, Sakura briefly looked up from her medical book to check up on her beloved teammates to make sure they haven't killed each other. Not seeing Sasuke and Naruto (the fight must have gone to the next training ground), she looked at Kakashi sitting on the other tree's branch across from her. He was obviously more engrossed with the book under his nose more than she was into her book.

Just below him, Yamato was quietly writing mission reports on scrolls having just come back from his mission. Naruto waited for him by the gates early this morning to drag him to the training grounds. Naruto can be rather persuasive. That was why she was here on the training grounds as well rather than in the library. Today was supposed to be her study time since its her day off from the hospital, but this morning, Naruto decided to barge in her house while she was still peacefully sleeping on her bed. He dragged the love of his life – _she will always be the love of his life! Believe it!_ – so she could spend some time with her boys while she is studying.

Her boys.

Oh how she loves them dearly.

No matter how loud, emotionally constipated, protective and socially clueless little perverts they are.

They were still hers.

Speaking of the socially clueless teammate…

"Are you done studying, ugly?" Sai asked before closing his sketch book and lifting his gaze to her at the same time he lifted his pen from his pad.

Normally, Sakura would have glared or maybe even punched him for calling her ugly but ever since his confession, ugly became just a pet name.

It was a year ago when they were at a ramen stand. Naruto begged them to have a team dinner. He wanted all of them to be there. She remembered standing up out of frustration and yelling at Sai at how rude it is to call her that and to stop it already. Her other teammates stared at her like the people around them.

After few minutes, Sai finally spoke calmly. He bowed his head and apologized to her, not wanting her to be upset. He explained how the first time he saw her, she looked rather tired. During those times, he had no idea what the word tired means. And so he resorted to calling her ugly. Amused at her reaction (she went rather still), Sai continued with blunt honesty telling her that she was actually beautiful, and he would've called her that since she is more beautiful than beautiful but that name was already given to Yamanaka.

Sakura remembered her face turning red. And not because of anger.

On the side, Naruto and Sasuke glared at their teammate while Yamato and Kakashi looked very amused.

Sakura shook her head. "Are you done painting?"

Sai shook his head. And both looked down to continue at their work.

What seemed like an hour later, Sakura started to hear Naruto's yells. He has to keep up his reputation as the loudest ninja in the fire country after all. She once again glanced up from her book.

Her mouth went dry, and she blushed. Madly.

Right in front of her was the Uchiha Sasuke and the Uzumaki Naruto shirtless. Sweaty.

Just sexy.

She mentally slapped herself.

Naruto is like a brother to her! How can she possibly think like this of him?!

She had noticed just how Naruto turned to a man from the boy she was annoyed with. He was still as loyal as he used to be, and he was more determined in everything now. Isn't that why he never gave up on Sasuke when she was in the brink of giving him up?

Naruto was pretty much still loud and obnoxious. His declaration of love for her are not meant as someone he would see himself marrying her.

Oh Sakura made sure those were only reserved for Hinata-chan.

He was a very touchy feely guy to her now. Since it was only her and Naruto that held on to each other (Kakashi doesn't like revealing his emotions, and Sai and Yamato just don't understand how important Sasuke was in their lives), they now both have a deeper friendship that no one and nothing can ever break.

Naruto was everything to Sakura.

And she was everything to him.

Yeah, **it's too cliché **but it was the truth.

As for Sasuke…

Where can she even start? The man is more gorgeous than when he left. His fanclub grew THREE TIMES!

Sorry Neji, yours still came in second.

_I mean, look at him right now._

All hot and sweaty. And did she mention shirtless? The way his muscles gleamed beautiful under the sun made her mouth go dry.

The way her cheeks burned.

Just looking at him makes her weak.

It's as if she was inlove with him.

Woah!

…not this again.

She is not in love with him.

_Liar._

**I won't **fall for him anymore.

_Just __**say **__it._

**I'm** not **in love** with him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The next day,

Sakura looked at the clock on her office's wall. She has been in the hospital for eight hours now. She looked at the pile of documents sitting on her desk. She sighed. If she has this much paperwork in her hands, she couldn't even imagine the paperwork in her mentor's desk.

Before she could go back to her paperwork, Sakura looked out the window. Somehow, she has been really distracted with her work. She just couldn't stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke.

There shouldn't be anything to think about but she just couldn't stop.

She couldn't afford to think like how she did when they were in the training grounds. She couldn't fall for him anymore. _**I thought my heart had learned its lesson.**_

Sakura sighed. She also remembered her conversation with Ino while they were in her flower shop. Ino was telling her how "**It feels so good when you start out**."

Personally, Sakura didn't see it. She remembered how it did feel nice to admire someone like Sasuke when they were kids. But it was clear that it wasn't reciprocated. And that hurt her deeply. For the longest time.

She remembered how it was just painful.

"_**My head**__ won't stop thinking about him, that didn't feel so good, Ino."_

"_Does it matter? Your heart __**is screaming**__ for him anyway."_

Someone knocked on her door.

Her reminiscing was interrupted.

"Come in," she said as she picked up the very top document on the pile. She looked up to see who opened the door.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Of course.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," she tilted her head.

Sasuke walked towards her and stopped in front of her desk. "We have a mission briefing in the Hokage Tower."

Ah, of course. How can she forget?

Sakura nodded her head and stood up. She walked around her desk and headed for her door. Sasuke walked in front of her. He opened the door and let her walk out first.

What a gentleman.

The walk to the Hokage tower was silent as usual, but comfortable. Being around Sasuke means no words were ever going to exchange. Sure she can babble about anything that will catch her attention, but for today she couldn't form any words in her mouth.

Why is that?

The words in her mouth were caught in her throat. She was busy blushing like a tomato (his favorite fruit, ever) whenever she felt his hand brush hers lightly.

He was walking rather too closely to her. She shouldn't be blushing anymore for he has been walking this close to her for a while now. But she couldn't get over it still.

_Just like how you could never get over him._

Sakura closed her eyes as she once again felt his knuckles brush hers. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies. Soon enough, her breathing will start hitching as well.

_**Get a grip, girl.**_

She opened her eyes slowly and noticed on her peripherals that Sasuke started watching her. She must have looked like she was about to pass out.

"I'm ok," she looked at him. "Don't worry about me."

He smirked at her and continued to walk. But not before he decided to brush his knuckles on hers again.

She blushed some more, he smirked some more.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be feeling like this. Only someone that likes someone can get a reaction like this. But she doesn't like him anymore.

She was done with him.

And she wouldn't go back to liking him.

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**__ again._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

The retrieval of an important scroll from Suna was a success even if they were ambushed. Apparently, Mist wants to get its hands on the scroll that was directly from the Kazekage. The fight between Team Seven and nine Mist shinobi was fairly easy. Who is dumb enough to attack Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura?

The next day they arrived back in the village, after spending the night in the hospital (they might not be dying, but they were still injured), the boys of Team Seven went to meet up with Sai and Yamato to train while Sakura had a lunch meeting with her favorite kuniochi.

The lunch was going by smoothly. They were talking about their missions, their social life, and of course, Yamanaka Ino has to bring up Uchiha Sasuke once again.

"Would you ever shut up about that, Ino?"

"You are not exactly giving me any reason to stop," Ino smirked devilishly at her best friend.

Tenten nodded her head in agreement. "Every single time we asked you anything about your life, Sasuke-san seems to be always part of your answer."

Sakura groaned. Ok, so he would always steal glances at her. Naruto and Kakashi would do same thing too. Really, they were being ambushed. Of course, they were looking out for each other. If she was getting interrogated over something as simple as this, then she was sure glad she kept the part when the two of them were assigned to watch for the night.

It wasn't anything salacious or something, but boy did Uchiha Sasuke liked physical contact then. They spent the night just sitting close to each other. From the branch of a tree above their camp, Sasuke would brush his hands occasionally with hers.

Much like when they were walking to the Hokage tower for their mission briefing.

She remembered resting her head on his shoulders. And for a while, they were contented like that.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled.

Sakura protested of course. But she couldn't keep her eyes open, not when her former crush was letting her head on his shoulder, her arm against his arm, and his knuckles on hers.

When she was seconds from falling asleep, she didn't fail to notice his head leaning on hers.

Sakura sighed. "When are you guys going to get it, Sasuke and I have a relationship much like the relationship I have with Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato."

"Forehead, why can't you just accept it that you still love him"

"You're still in love with him, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked after Sakura took a while to answer Ino.

Sakura shook her head. Tenten and Ino snorted while Hinata just took a sip of her tea.

"You are so in denial!"

"I am not!"

"He likes you too, Sakura. So why not just accept it?

"He likes me as a good friend, Tenten."

"Why do **you** have to **keep on denying** this, Forehead?"

Sakura couldn't do anything but bang her head against the table.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

While the girls were enjoying their lunch, the boys of team seven were joined by the other members of rookie nine (not rookies anymore) plus Team Gai in sparring.

It started off with Naruto against Kiba, Sasuke against Lee, and Neji with Shino. Shikamaru was lying down on the grass with his best friend Choji sitting besides him munching a bag of chips. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai didn't join them. After about a couple of hours, Shino and Kiba sat next to Choji watching the fight against Lee and Neji, and Sasuke with Naruto.

"So Teme," Naruto appeared behind Sasuke ready to stab his best friend with a kunai. "Do you like _like_ Sakura-chan now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while blocking Naruto's kunai with his. He decided to not reply for he knew Naruto will keep talking bout it.

"I saw the way you guys walked so closely to each other when we had our mission briefing. Don't think I will just forget about that! Just because I couldn't ask you while we were in a mission because Sakura-chan was around, doesn't mean I will forget bout it! Hah. Then I keep catching you stealing glances, and I don't even know what you guys did when you were assigned as night watchers! You better not have been too close to MY Sakura-chan like when you guys were walking!"

Sasuke groaned. Obviously this idiot will not let this go. "I walk with a decent distance from her."

Naruto laughed. "Oh I see! You wanna be closer huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his emotionless stoic of a brother.

This was answered of course by a storm of fireballs.

"I know **who you are**," Naruto screamed. "**And **I know **how you're feeling**. And you are feeling something for MY Sakura-chan!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"You're acting like a **baby!" **

Sakura glared. "How am I acting like a baby when I am just trying to clear the air up here?"

"You are in denial, Sakura-chan," Tenten smiled at the kuniochi whose face was red from irritation. Oh well.

Sakura opened her mouth to deny anything about her and Sasuke once more but Ino interrupted her. "And **we're not buying** that excuse either so don't bother."

Sakura just leaned back on her chair and sighed. There was no arguing with these women. She was at least grateful that Hinata was keeping herself out of this.

"**Hon**," Ino started once more. "**We saw** the way **you **look at him. It wasn't anything like a fangirl would look at him. You are in love with him."

"I am not!"

"Do I have to **hit** you to **the ceiling** just for you to say it already?!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"Why can't you just tell her what you feel?"

No answer.

And so Naruto continued. "Bastard, I am not your best friend for nothing. I know what you feel for her even if you don't."

As the fight continued on, Naruto finally sighed. "Will you just accept the love that's crawling into the coldness of your heart? Just let Sakura-chan get that stick outta your ass."

Sasuke growled in annoyance. He was running out of patience. The idiot was just talking nonsense.

"You know what I think, teme?" Naruto blocked the kick that was aimed for his face.

Sasuke regained his balance before jumping back into defense. "You think?"

Naruto growled. "BASTARD!" He ran to his opponent. "YES I THINK! And you know what? I think you always wait for Sakura-chan by the front gates because not having her in the village with you kills you."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I think it scares you that you might just have to live without her. That's why you wait for her, even for hours, to assure yourself that she will come back. For you. I think you want her to see that you are the very first person waiting for her here. And I think since you treated Sakura-chan badly before, you want to assure her that you are not leaving her again."

Black onyx eyes stared at Naruto. To the rest of their comrades – no, they are not listening – the look Sasuke was giving to Naruto was just blank but Naruto knew better.

"**Face it**, Bastard," Naruto sighed. "You **like** Sakura-chan the way she liked you when we were twelve. You're **a grown up** now. She is, too. So make your move now."

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto. Before he could strike, Naruto threw a punch at him. He missed and Sasuke jumped back.

"**When** are **you gonna own** **up** to it already?" Naruto screamed trying to catch up to Sasuke. "Bastard, if you won't do anything about it some guy might just sweep Sakura off of her feet and away from you! Away from me! And team 7!"

It was at this point that the Uchiha finally turned on his Sharingan.

Naruto grinned. Finally, he got to him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura rubbed her temples. "I am not going to say **that**."

"But **you** know it's the truth, forehead!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino," Tenten's voice suddenly lowered. Her eyes were downcast as if she was starting to worry. "I think she **got it bad**!"

Ino nodded. "Yes, yes really bad."

"Stop it already. It's getting old now."

"Much like we are," Ino pointed out. "We don't have all the time in the world so while we still do then be with the person you love!"

"There's just **no chance** for me and Sasuke." The girls looked at Sakura as if she had three heads. This girl was really in deep denial. "There is just **no way**."

"Yes there is!"

"Forehead, just say it!"

Sakura stood up and walked out the stop leaving the girls still for a minute before they also stood up and tried to catch up to her. _**I won't say it**__._

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"You know, bastard," Naruto bent down and rested his hands on his knees, panting. "If you don't want Sakura-chan you can always just **give** her **up** to me –"

Naruto screamed.

Neji and Lee stopped their fighting to check up on Naruto. The rest of the guys watched Naruto dropped on the training ground. Neji looked up at Sasuke just in time to see his sharingan fade away from his eyes.

Neji sighed. Naruto knew better than to test the Uchiha's patience.

Hearing the shrill voice of one Yamanaka Ino, Neji looked at the entrance of the training ground. Sure enough he saw Sakura (with a frown on her face) walking ahead of the three other girls.

He could hear Ino saying something about just how Sakura should just **give in**, accept it and be happy.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura looked back at the pig and aimed a fiery glare. "Leave me alone!"

Ino rolled her eyes at her and continued to walk faster to catch up to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. She just wanted to get away from Ino and all her "just admit it already." There was nothing to admit. There wasn't even anything between her and Sasuke than friendship.

Speaking of Sasuke,

Sakura looked to her left to see the guys in the training ground. She stopped by the entrance and observed.

The sparring between the guys in Team Gai was back. Kiba and Shino were talking to each other. Shikamaru was still asleep, and Choji was looking inside the bag of his chips.

And then she saw Sasuke. He slowly but graciously bent down to take a hold of one of Naruto's ankles. Sensing her presence, Sasuke slowly turned to look at her.

Her breath was caught in her throat.

Those amazing onyx eyes of his made her heart skipped a beat. He was holding his gaze with hers. And it was at that moment that she couldn't hear Ino's screams and she couldn't even see Naruto being passed out.

It was just Sasuke. And her.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies. Her breath was now hitching. Looking into his eyes, she slowly smiled at him.

He saw the upward curve of her luscious lips. And it was all for him. Always just for him. With that thought, he smirked at her.

And it was so sexy.

How can this guy be so attractive without him doing anything and then be just absolutely sexy with one smirk. A smirk that was directed to her. Just for her.

She shook her head slightly and gave him a big smile.

"**Check the grin**," Tenten hit Ino with her shoulder while pointing at the smiling Sakura who was having a staring contest with the love of her life.

Ino stopped on her tracks as she saw the way Sasuke was smirking at her. The way he was looking at her best friend. And she was feeling all hot and bothered.

She wasn't even part of it.

Damn. Sasuke can seriously get any girl he wants.

Composing herself, Ino shook her head to get outta the daze. No wonder Sakura stopped and seem to forget bout them. Sasuke was just so mesmerizing. If she was caught in a daze when it wasn't even directed to her, she couldn't even imagine what Sakura's feeling.

She was absolutely just lost in the world.

Ino walked up Sakura and snuck behind her. "**You are** so **in love**," she whispered.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

About two nights later,

Thunder was booming. Lightning was striking.

But Sasuke continued to run his laps around his home now. He didn't do much for this day. There were no missions for him, and the dobe was out on his mission with some other team (not really his team).

He was on his fiftieth lap when something pink caught his eye. He needed to pass by the lake, and the dock to get back to his house. For the last forty-nine times he passed by, the place was empty. Until now.

Slowing down his pace, Sasuke quietly made his way to the end of the dock.

He knew Sakura felt his presence but she made no move to acknowledge him. She continued to sit still, eyes blank as they stare at the droplets of rain hitting the waters of the lake. She continued to let the rain soak her whole body.

Hesitating, Sasuke sat beside her.

No one said a word. Only the thunder was heard, only the lightning was seen.

"How many," he asked finally. _How many patients did you lose?_

Sakura remained quiet. Then she sniffled. Sasuke looked at her from his peripherals. It doesn't take a genius to see the tears that run down her cheeks were apart from the rain that flows down her face.

Something in him stirred.

Sakura never let Sasuke see her weak, vulnerable, and sad. She would not cry in front of him, as if she was dying and the grief was just too much to carry.

"One," she softly whispered. She clenched her fists that were resting on her lap.

For a while, they just continued to stare at the lake, until finally, Sasuke carefully reached for her hands, and held them.

Sakura intertwined her fingers with his, holding on as if she will break if she let go.

The look of the lifeless eyes staring at her as she continued to pour chakra into them was just too much. **This scene** in her head just **won't** stop **play**ing over and over. And she couldn't do anything but finally – slowly – break down.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura doesn't remember how she got here but she was thankful, nonetheless.

Sasuke somehow managed to get her outta the rain and into his mansion. She sat on his bed as he looked for something in his drawers.

_I won't cry._

_**I won't**__ show him I'm weak. _

Sakura tried very very hard to not cry anymore. She already did when they were on the dock. That was enough of a weakness to show. She needed to prove to him she wasn't weak so he won't **say it** anymore.

Getting her out of her thoughts, Sasuke handed her some of his clothes.

Sakura looked at his dumbfounded.

"Your clothes are wet," he looked down at her. "Go change before you get sick."

He turned his back on her as he walked out of the door. He stopped by the door frame, "I'll come back when you are done." With that, he exited his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Still looking rather shocked, Sakura walked slowly to his bathroom and changed. It wasn't until she saw her reflection on the mirror did she blush.

She was wearing his clothes.

She was wearing his shirt with the Uchiha symbol embedded on the back.

She shook her head. Her imagination just provided her a fantasy she would rather not think about. That could only happen if she was in love with him, and he was with her.

And that was just impossible.

_Just say it._ She could practically hear Ino urging her once more.

_**I am**__ not __**in love**__ with him._

Sakura exited his bathroom and made her way to sit on her usual stop by the edge of his bed. As if seeing the whole thing, Sasuke walked back in his bed.

This time, he was only wearing dark pants.

Sakura sucked in her breath. And she blushed madly.

She was sad, and she was depressed at what happened in the hospital. How in the world can she be thinking about Sasuke and his perfectly toned body?

He admired her for a split second. There was just something about her wearing his clothes that gave him some lightness in his heart.

"You look like **you're **sick," Sasuke smirked as he saw her red face.

Sakura just closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. She could do this. So what if her stomach was **doing flips**. And her heart was pounding loudly? She will not be intimated with a shirtless Sasuke. She knew she shouldn't be **read**ing too much into this. She knew he wasn't going to share his bed with her, but just to make sure.

She shifted, eyes looking at something other than him. "Will you direct me to the guest room?"

Sasuke smirked.

He walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. Sasuke lifted his hand to touch her cheek. Her eyes widened.

"You're staying with me tonight," he whispered to her. "I wouldn't leave you, not again."

He didn't make her look at him. He just simply stood up, took her hand and led her to center of his bed. She slowly went under the covers as he slid inside as well.

She turned his back on him and faced the wall. "Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. _I don't want __**our**__ friendship to be ruined by this._

Sakura bit her **lips **as she waited for him to answer. Instead, he just simply turned to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him until her back hit his chest.

He inhaled her scent. He wouldn't do this for anyone else. There was just her. "I will only do this for you."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. "Why me?"

The silence that stretched after that made Sakura extremely drowsy. She was sure he wasn't going to answer her, and she didn't have the energy to force it out of him either. When she was about to sleep, he moved.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and whispered. "Because there is only you."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura's breathing pattern finally turned even indicating she fell asleep, Sasuke noticed as he looked out from the window of his bedroom. The storm was at its full peak. He could hear the thunder and he could see the lightning that brightens up his room.

And he came to a realization,

He was the thunder. And she was the lightning.

He brings in the darkness. He clouds above everything. He let the darkness of his soul envelops those under him.

They don't see him. Not the darkness in his soul. But they could feel it. They could hear it.

And then there she was,

A flash of light that slices through his cloud of darkness.

A moment of fleeting hope that comes no matter how the clouds continue to darken the sky.

But like the lightning, Sakura never stopped to provide some light into the darkness that was his life.

**You're in love.**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"You…"

Twitch.

"And him…"

More twitch.

"Same bed?!"

Thud.

Sakura sighed.

She looked at her unconscious best friend lying besides her feet in her hospital office. The blonde kuniochi decided to visit Sakura after hearing the bad news of losing a very young patient. She knew how sensitive Sakura was to this type of things. She still had a warm nice heart no matter how horrible ninja lives could be.

Sakura knew it will be quite a news to break to Ino-pig that yes, in fact, Sasuke insisted (commanded) her to stay the night with him. In his humungous mansion.

Oh! She forgot to mention to Ino that he also lend her his clothes.

She looked down.

_I am just going to hold that thought._

Sakura wondered just how long this woman was going to stay unconscious. Tsunade-shishou will be all up on her ass if she caught her not doing her rounds. She did have a habit to constantly check on Sakura no matter how busy being hokage she was.

As if hearing her name from her thoughts, the Lady hokage decided to burst through her office door and opened her mouth to say something but halted when she looked down and saw an unconscious Yamanaka.

She looked up at her apprentice.

Sakura started rubbing her temples and shaking her head.

"Do I want to know what you did to your friend?"

Sakura shrugged. She walked behind her desk and sat on her chair. "I just told her a little story about what happened last night."

Tsunade's eyebrow rose.

She knew how painful it was for Sakura to lose a little boy (merely a genin). It would've been painful to anyone, but as a medic, they were also trained to be prepared for this.

Not every life can be saved.

If Sakura did tell Yamanaka about that, Tsunade was expecting the girl to cry with her student. But neither was crying given that the other one was still lying motionless on the carpet.

Tsunade moved towards the desk, careful to not step on the kuniochi, and sat down on one of the chairs across Sakura's desk. "I would love to hear about this."

Sakura banged her head against the desk. She rested her forehead against it as she told the Hokage what happened.

At the dock

His mansion

His clothes

His bed!

She remembered his sweet, heart warming, knee-buckling, stomach churning words.

"_I wouldn't leave you… not again…"_

"_There is only you."_

Sakura decided to leave those parts out. Those were private intimate moments that were just for her and Sasuke.

Of course it was the exact time a certain big mouth blonde decided to wake up.

"He is sooo in love wi—" Ino stopped when she noticed the hokage sitting besides her. "Hokage-sama," she bowed respectfully.

Tsunade waved her hand. "Finish your sentence, Yamanaka."

"Oh yes, of course, Hokage-sama," Ino grinned at Sakura.

Glare.

"As I was saying, he is so in love with you!"

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"**You **guys** are way off base!**"

Ino shook her head. "Admit it already! Forehead, you are head over heels for him still. You are still in love with him!"

"I am not!"

"You are too. Just say it!"

"**I won't say it!**"

The hokage watched the two best friends argue hoping this will be the only thing she has to do today. Well, besides drinking of course.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Naruto's right eye was twitching.

Did he really just hear that from teme?!

"You…" he closed his opened mouth from his best friend jaw dropping story. "did that for MY Sakura-chan?!"

Sasuke groaned. First of all, Sakura is NOT his. There was no way she would ever be Naruto's. Second of all, so what? He cared for her.

He didn't like how sad and alone she was under the rain. Something stirred in him when he saw her tears despite blending with the rain drops down her cheeks. She was about to get herself sick. She needed to go back home, but he knew she would even feel lonelier in her apartment.

She needed someone.

And so he walked her to his house.

And spent the night with her.

Just caring for her.

Before Sasuke can think more of last night, Naruto started laughing. Sasuke glared.

"I can't believe this! I mean, I know you like Sakura-chan but I didn't realize you loved her too!"

Sasuke stared at his idiotic friend.

Naruto continued, "You are finally growing up, Sasuke-teme! I admit I only want Sakura-chan all to myself –"

Sasuke glared.

"— but everyone knew you and her were bound to happen sooner or later! You guys are like ticking time bombs and we are all just patiently waiting for you guys to blow! Hahaha! Sasuke-teme this is great! Now, you can confess to her!"

"I will do no such thing."

Naruto snorted. "Yea you are! Just tell her how much you want her, how you want to repopulate your clan with her, if you catch my drift. OWW! HEY! BASTARD! THAT HURT!"

"Good."

"BASTARD!" Naruto rubbed his sore head. "Just admit it to her. I know you want her. I know you like her. I am not your best friend for nothing!"

"**Get off my case, **idiot."

"Hahaha! Yea right! You can't get rid of me now! I SO KNEW IT! **I won't** let you deny it any longer, teme! Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you to do something like this so I can make you **say it**! You love her! You love her!"

"Who loves who?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed at the ridiculous suffix on his name. Naruto wouldn't drop it! He makes him feel rather…old. "What is going on here? I can hear you torturing our dear Sasuke-kun all the way from my apartment."

Naruto stood up and laughed. "SASUKE-TEME IS IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!"

"He is, isn't he now"

Naruto nodded his head with a grin on his face while Sasuke glared.

Oh yes, Kakashi just knew Sasuke finally started to see his other former student. He saw all those times Sasuke would drag HIS Sakura-chan to restaurants, or how he would wait for her outside the hospital, and wait for her for hours by the front gates.

He just can't dismiss all those glances as nothing. Besides, they were both in deep denial. But as the mischievous sensei he was, he knew he had to do something to push these two together.

Why did they think he would always assign Sasuke to fetch his beloved-sweet-innocent female student for mission briefings or assign them both as night watchers.

Oh how he envied their blossoming love.

Kakashi looked at his former student. "Now why don't we have a talk, Sasuke." His eyes twinkled in delight as he pulled out his ever so favorite smut book.

Sasuke's eye widened for a bit. He stood up, and started to walk away leaving a laughing Naruto and Kakashi.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"But Sakura-! You gotta go to him!"

Sakura pushed her obnoxious friend out her office.

"You gotta confess to him and then you get to jump his -"

Slam!

Sakura glared at the door thankful that her office was soundproof. There was no telling just how dark of a red shade she will be if she heard Ino finish her sentence.

They weren't alone, damn it!

Her almost mother was behind her, who happened to be the respectable hokage!

She turned to her mentor.

Tsunade was smirking! Oh how her daughter was growing up. She thought about her choice of man.

_I guess it has always been him._

The hokage motioned for Sakura to come to her. "Talk to me, my daughter."

Sakura sat across from her mother.

"Are you in love with him?"

"No."

"Really."

"…I've just been down that road before and it was not a pretty one."

Tsunade looked at the pink-haired woman as she looked out of her office window, deep in thought. Tsunade didn't see just how the two (future lovers?) interacted before the Uchiha left to come to her snake ex-teammate. But what she did know was that both Naruto and Sakura did everything to bring him back. They bled for him to come back.

To his home.

To their lives.

"Is that what's stopping you?"

Sakura thought about the question first. "No, but I like our friendship. I am contented knowing that he recognizes me as one of his special people. I don't want anything to ruin that."

Tsunade nodded. "You are not a **girl** anymore, Sakura," she grabbed her hand. "You have grown to become a very strong woman both physically and emotionally."

Sakura giggled. "**Don't be **so melodramatic on me, Shishou."

"Either way, I am very **proud **of you. And I know your parents are too."

Sakura felt so warm inside. Being loved like Tsunade's own daughter was just an amazing feeling. She would do everything for this woman.

"I approved you know."

"?"

"The Uchiha."

Sakura blushed. "Shishou!"

Tsunade laughed at her student's embarrassment. "Just think about it, Sakura. Remember your dates?"

"We've never been on a date!"

"Going out to eat together and him paying for you counts as a date."

Sakura blinked.

Tsunade continued. "What about those times he would wait for you outside the hospital after your shifts, or those times he would stand for hours by the front gates waiting for you to come back, to welcome you home and make sure you are uninjured from your missions."

Sakura thought about those times. He did do those, huh? She remembered just how happy and warm she feels the moment she would see Sasuke outside the hospital ready to walk her home and when he was at the front gates. It's as if he wants to be the first person she would see when she comes back home.

Like how she wanted to be the first person he would see when he came back home.

She guessed that she was just so occupied with the thoughts that he was just a friend, and the idea of him being just a special person that she can't see the extra mile he was going for her.

The exquisite flowers.

The dinners.

How her heart beats so incredibly fast when his lips touched her cheeks.

The overprotectiveness and loyalty he has for her when it comes to other men.

At the dock.

In his house.

His eyes.

His touch.

His confession…

"_There is only you."_

Tsunade saw the realization in Sakura's eyes as it sets in. "**It's ok **if **you are in love."**

"Im… in love?"

"You have always been in love with him."

"I'm in love," Sakura stood up and smiled. "I…" she looked at her mentor and hugged her. "I gotta go find him!"

She walked out of her office.

Tsunade nodded and smiled as she watched Sakura finally went to see her love of her life.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Sakura's heart was pounding.

It was pounding so loud, so fast, she could hear it despite the noise in the hospital's hallway.

Her heart was pumping blood to her cheeks as she walked towards the exit with a blush on her face.

Her hands were sweaty.

But, her lips were smiling.

She accepted it!

She was so in love.

With him.

With Uchiha Sasuke.

And so she walked just a little bit faster. To go see him,

To go confess to him.

She was beyond surprised to see the man she was seeking walking towards the hospital as soon as she set her foot out of the front door.

He stopped as soon as he saw her. His gaze burning like always.

Standing frozen at the top of the stairs, Sakura wondered why it seemed like Sasuke knew she was looking for him. And so she slowly descended down the stairs as he slowly took steps to meet her.

When she finally stood in front of him, she cleared her throat. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded at her. She mentally smacked herself for the awkwardness. She felt her hands shaking once again. She took a deep breath. This was it. She has to stop being a coward and just say what was needed to say.

"Sasuke," she looked him in the eye. "I know that we've been close friends than we had ever been."

Sasuke continued to stare at her.

She continued. "I was so sure that I wasn't in love with you anymore because I treasure our friendship and I don't want anything to break that. You are someone very special to me."

She took a deep breath. "I am in love with you."

She looked down and blushed but she continued. "I was in denial for the longest time because I keep on thinking that I only love you how I love Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato. But I don't. It really didn't help that you gave me those beautiful flowers, and you always take me out, and you cared for me when I was beyond sad."

She shook her head and smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I am done denying what I feel for you. Nothing is going to change if you don't feel the same."

And that was all Sakura really needed to say. She didn't need to ask him why he did the other stuff. He pretty much answered that last night in his bed. All she can do now was to wait for what he has to say to her.

Whatever it was, they will go from there.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

He softly looked down at her. Just simply admiring her. Thinking of how he couldn't imagine a day without this woman anymore.

She was the only woman he has ever wanted in his life. The only one he has ever needed. So Sasuke came into realization,

It was their time now.

She took the first step when they were younger. Accepted everything about him.

She took a step to meet him half way. And now,

It was his turn.

And so he took a step forward. Literally.

He stood toe-to-toe with the only girl who stood by him against all odds,

Who saw him for him, and not just for his looks.

Who made him see something other than the darkness of his soul. Of his past.

Who made him care, made him jealous, hurt (with just one tear drop), and made him fall.

Sakura was looking down on her shoes. She was beyond embarrassed but at the same time there was a lightness in her chest after her confession. She didn't know that denial can be heavy on the heart, and only coming terms with it can lift it up.

She couldn't look up. Oh no, his silence made it hard for her to look him in the eye to see how he was reacting. She was scared that he might hate her cause she was turning into her annoying twelve year old self again.

But she took a gamble, and so there is no turning back now.

Widening her eyes, she felt his thumb softly under her chin.

He gently lifted her chin to meet his eyes with her.

Letting his brothers – Naruto, Kakashi, even Sai and Yamato followed Sasuke to the hospital – see them like this,

Letting her mother – the Hokage – and her sister – Yamanaka – see him in front of her,

And pretty much letting all of Konoha – from the hospital staff, patients peeking through their windows, vendors, passer bys, other shinobi – see them, he was going to prove to them what an Uchiha – the only Uchiha – can do for this woman.

Everything around them suddenly came into a stop.

He met her widened and frightened eyes, his gaze softening. And slowly, so slowly, he leaned down until his lips were a breath away from hers.

Witnesses sucked in their breaths.

"Only you, Sakura."

He whispered against her mouth before he gently pressed his lips on hers.

Ignoring all the squeals of excitement and shock, Sakura sighed in relief, closed her eyes, and smiled against his lips. She stood on her tiptoes to press her lips more on his. She lifted her hands and settled them on his hips as he took his hand from her chin and held the back of her neck to press her even more against him. Sasuke slanted his mouth and moved it against hers. Sakura gladly moved her mouth against his.

What a wonderful first kiss. There couldn't possibly anything in the world that could make her knees so weak like this. The softness of his kiss sent butterflies in her stomach. He was surprisingly gentle despite being a hard shinobi. She found the longing in him, and she was giving him the love she had always offered just for him.

He was everything she wanted.

She was everything he needed.

Naruto and Ino were grinning from ear to ear. They were the ones who took the kissing couple out of denial and into each other's arms, anyway. What made them even happier was the fact that they could hear the disappointing groans of fan girls. Oh what a victory!

Kakashi and Tsunade were rather proud of the Uchiha for doing such an intimate act in public just to prove that Sakura wasn't making a fool out of herself, and that he felt the same for her too. Kakashi thought about if he should give the Uchiha a _little present_. He didn't seem to want it back at the ramen stand, but maybe he changed his mind now. As if reading his thoughts, Tsunade sharply looked at him and glared. Hard.

Pulling away from their kiss, the couple looked at each other.

There was nothing else to say. Only feel her heart pounding in rhythm with his. Because in the end, they didn't need a loud proclamation of his love for her,

**At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. **

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

"...Sakura, this is stupid."

Rolled her eyes. "Hush, Sasuke-kun. I need to see how the idiots doing. I've put a lot of work to get those two together for lunch."

Sigh.

One minute later...

"Oh for goodness sake, Naruto! Just **kiss the girl!"**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

A/N: My very first published Fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I read this fic once more and notice some of the parts where Sakura lost her patient had some errors so I just corrected them.

Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! Warms my heart3 and gives me the courage to start publishing my other ideas for SasuSaku Fan fiction!

I would also like to take this opportunity to address a couple of the reviews. I know that Sakura's denial was annoying because it came off repetitive. The thing is thats how I think denial works. if someone admits to it right away then they wouldn't be in denial anymore. That's why I only did Sakura's denial and only a little bit of Sasuke's. And also about the bold emphasis on the song lyrics. I think that italics are for emphasis so I used bold words for attention grabbing. The story was made possible because of the song lyrics. And so I am just pointing out the lyrics as they go through the story. I hope that will help you guys read the fanfic much better:)

Review! Review! Review! Please:)


End file.
